


Djinn

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Supernatural Imagines [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: Dean gets locked in a safe... The reader is the only one that can Sam get him out.





	Djinn

“When are you going to get him out? I think he’s in bad shape.”  
  
“If you want it done quick, shoot at it and risk hurting Dean.  **I’m trying to crack a safe, be quiet.** ” You scold, looking up to the hunter behind you.  
  
“Will you hurry it up then?” Sam growls. “The shop owner could come back at any moment.”  
  
You look back to Sam, who is impatiently tapping his foot, hands on his hips.  
  
“I am trying to crack a big-ass safe that has your dumb-ass brother stuck in it. If you are so worried the shop owner is going to come back, stand guard.”  
  
“Didn’t know you were  _that_ bossy.” Sam grumbles, turning around.  
  
“I guess you’ve forgotten, huh?” you ask with a smile. “I guess Dean should stop avoiding me. You should stop avoiding me. Maybe you’ll learn.”  
  
You put your ear to the door of the safe, and as you start to turn the dial, you hear one final click and the lock pops open.  
  
Sam pulls the safe door open and you both sigh a big breath of relief when you see Dean. He’s unconscious, but his chest still heaves up and down as he breathes in and out.


End file.
